Thanksgiving Casualties
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Flying insults and food platters paired with accidental poisoned dinners. Yes, it's just another Thanksgiving for Team 7 and Yamato is worried he will not survive.


Thanksgiving Casualties

---

"And then--and then Sakura-chan was all 'Oh, no! Not the pies!!'"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde teammates recollections of last years feast and laughed. "Naruto, you were the one that _cried!"_

"Dickless does that a lot."

Kakashi leaned over and whispered in Yamato's ear: "Might want to pick out a place to duck, the food's about to go flying."

Just as Yamato turned his head a fraction toward his senpai to ask just _where _was he to hide, a bowl of casserole flew across the table and smashed right above Sai's head.

"Asshole!" Naruto shouted and made to grab another plater of food, had it not been for Sakura slugging him in the back of the head they would've lost the cranberries, too.

Yamato stared wide-eyed across the table, wondering if this was how _every _Thanksgiving was like with Team 7 and just what _had he gotten himself into?_ Chancing a glance at the other new member of the team, he found Sai giving his best insipid smile as he took a forkful of a dish Sakura had brung before turning an interesting shade of green.

Right. Don't get near Sakura's cooking. Duly noted.

"Ahh...Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato ventured in a quiet voice, trying not to set off Sakura anymore than she was as she continued to choke Naruto out with her arm and screeched threats of what she would do if he dared through another _crumb _at their emotionless teammate.

Kakashi tore his eye away from the little orange book in his hands and looked expectantly at the man beside him. "Hmm?"

"Should we--"

"Sai? Sai!"

All heads turned to look at the artist as his face smacked down into to the squishy meal that Sakura had prepared with decidely swirly eyes and drool dribbling from his mouth.

"Sakura-chan! You killed him!"

Sakura promptly dropped Naruto to the floor in a heap and rushed to Sai's side. "Oh my God! I _did _kill him!"

Naruto rose to his knees and peeked over the edge of the table. "I thought it was decided _I _was going to do that." he pouted but was silenced by a sharp look from his pink-haired teammate.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as Yamato gaped at the sight before him. "Sakura, don't worry. He's breathing, see?" Kakashi said, pointing at Sai's mouth where the food wiggled with every shallow breath. "No harm done." he grinned, eye crinkling happily.

Yamato swallowed and finally blinked--cringing when his eyes burned and watered reflexively. Sakura looked up at his hiss of pain and her eyes widened in shock. "Yamato-taichou! Don't cry, Sai's going to fine! I promise!" she said in a rush as she sprinted to his side and pulled his head to her chest in a hug.

Yamato's face radiated heat as he stared at the wall in front of him in shock, frozen in place. He could distinctly hear Kakashi chuckle as he covered it up with a cough and Naruto's indignant squawk. Kakashi leaned down in front of his face, humour all but pouring off him.

"Yes, Yamato, don't cry." he teased before standing back up and retreating a safte distance. Sakura petted his head swiftly and apologized rapid fire.

"S-Sakura--"

"Oi! Sai's spazzing out!" Naruto stated as he stood from the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

Just as fast as Yamato had been pulled into her embrace, Sakura was gone and back at Sai's side as he continued having an epileptic fit and Yamato tumbled out of his chair. Kakashi walked over and helped him stand, grinning hugely beneath his mask.

"Maybe we should get Sai to the hospital, don't you think so, Sakura?" Kakashi said after making sure Yamato was steady on his feet.

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, I can heal him. I just need to get him on his back." her head whipped around and looked pointedly at Naruto.

"What?"

"Help me move him! To the bedroom!"

Kakashi and Yamato remained in the dining room, one dazed and apprehensive and the other only just managing to keep his humour in check.

"So, Yamato, would you rather stay here and get stuck with dish duty, or go and get Thanksgiving dinner somewhere else?"

The immediate response was to glance warily at the food on the table and immediately make his way to the door without another word as the blush finally began to recede from the bridge of his nose. Kakashi nodded in agreement and snapped his book closed.

"Is this how it will be every year, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato managed to ask as they made their way down the street to Ichiraku's.

Kakashi hummed and shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I doubt Sai will ever try Sakura's food again, but as for the explosive tempers and food throwing? Yes, it will always be like that."

Yamato sighed and slumped his shoulders, beginning to think that Tsunade had assigned him to Team 7 just to put him through torture for whatever reason she saw fit.

O O O

Back at the house, Sakura sighed a huge breath of relief as Sai opened his eyes and stared at her with a confused and edgy look. Removing her hands from his chest she smiled happily down at him.

"Finally, I thought Naruto was going to have to pour water over your head."

"You're a horrible cook, Ugly." was his immediate response and Sakura punched him in his arm harshly.

"Shut-up! I just healed you, you ungrateful moron!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and giggled behind his hand.

Sakura grumbled under her breath as she stood and made for the bedroom doorway. "Alright, let's go eat before the food gets cold--What? What's those looks for?" she demanded, looking at her two wary teammates as they fidgeted under her gaze.

"S-Sakura-chan, not that we don't _want _to eat what you made and everything--" here he swallowed thickly at her narrowing eyes. "B-b-but of course we will!" he laughed nervously.

Sai blinked and, standing from the bed, plastered on his best fake smile and said: "We don't want to get poisoned by your food again, Ugly."

Total silence enveloped the room as Sakura seethed in the doorway. After moment though, she calmed down and rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulder. "Fine, fine. I wasn't looking forward to it either. Let's just go get some ramen."

Naruto's shout of triumph echoed through the house before being abruptly silenced by a rather painful kick to the shin and reprimending yells. Civillians passing by the home raised their eyebrows in surprise and whispered about homicidal relationships between teammates.

And so the rumour of a deadly chipmunk taking refuge in ninjas' weapons' pouches swept through the village.

* * *

_Okay, before you guys ask, the last line is as random as you read it because I was just showing how rumours can be warped into something completely different somewhere down the line. But everyone already knows that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and hope you guys are having a wonderful Thanksgiving!_

_Now please review? It makes me happy!_


End file.
